


WE DANCED

by AnnieDominie20, Jay_23



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Bar, F/F, Feels, First Dance, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDominie20/pseuds/AnnieDominie20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_23/pseuds/Jay_23
Summary: A WayHaught mini-romantic-fic based on the song 'We Danced' by Brad Paisley.





	WE DANCED

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the album 'Whiskey Lullaby' and I felt that this particular song deserved a WayHaught version. So, here it is.
> 
> And thank you Brad Paisley for creating the perfect song for potential Wayhaught.
> 
> Its from Waverly's POV.

**WE DANCED**

 

  
**“The bar was empty**  
**I was sweeping up the floor** ”

It wasn’t a crazy night but I was tired. All I wanted was to finish up my remaining chores, run upstairs, and be on my soft, warm bed for the night. After taking care of the bar section Rony, my co-worker, was preparing to leave from his shift and I was left with stalling the chairs on tables and sweep and mob the floor. As I was stalling the chairs up on the table I found a purse in the farthest booth at the corner of the bar. I handed the purse over to Rony and told him to put it behind the counter in case the owner came back for it the next day. He left after that and I began sweeping the floor when the front door of the bar opened ajar.

**“That's when she walked in”**

Wearing a tensed look on that beautiful face, I swear I have never witnessed anything more mesmerising than ever. I wanted to serve her a drink but we were already closed for the night.

**“I said, I'm sorry but we're closed**  
**And she said "I know,**  
**But I'm afraid I left my purse”**

I felt sorry for telling her that we are closed. She responded that she was aware of the bar being closed but she came in to find her purse that she left behind a few hours ago. She further explained that some of her important documents and cards are in that purse and she could be in trouble if she lost them all. I didn’t want to put a beautiful girl like her at risk. So I said it in the simplest tone,

**“I said, I put one back behind the bar**  
**I bet it's probably yours”**

  
I walked towards the counter pulled out the purse from underneath and immediately she recognised it was hers. I didn’t ask her any further as I knew she wasn’t lying. She grabbed my hand and thanked me so many times I completely lost count as to how many she said it. All I did was made sure it was in safe hands. Her unearthly and priceless smile left me get lost within it.

**“And the next thing that I knew**  
**There we were, lost in conversation”**

We talked and talked for a long time. She had told me she worked as a sheriff’s deputy and lived half an hour drive from here. It was her first visit here when she left her purse. I told her a few things about myself as well. She suddenly realised that it was getting late and she had to go, letting me to finish my work. As she tried to reach for the purse I retrieved it as something was going through my mind as I looked at her.

**“And before I handed her her purse**  
**I said, You'll only get this back on one condition”**

I knew I was playing smart and desperate but there was something in her that made me brazen enough to ask her to dance with me. To my surprise, she accepted my proposal at once and she held her hand out for me even before I could gesture the same. I came around from the counter and held her hand.

**“And we danced**  
**Out there on that empty hardwood floor**  
**The chairs up and the lights turned way down low**  
**The music played, we held each other close**  
**And we danced”**

  
~

  
It had been two years ago since the dance, our first dance, and these past two years had been the best years of my entire life. When I touched her hand for the first time, it felt like electricity went through my veins. When she pulled me closer my whole body felt like it was on fire. When she looked into my eyes I could see how deep they were. And then finally, we kissed.

**“And from that moment**  
**There was never any doubt**  
**I had found the one**  
**That I had always dreamed about”**

She had truly been the person that someone could dream about. I had imagined it in the past but never imagined in a way that someone so passionate like her would ever be called mine. She did prove me wrong and proved so in the greatest way. She brought happiness, brightness and most importantly love in my dull, and boring life.

**“And then one evenin'**  
**When she stopped by after work”**

I was nervous. The bar was empty once again and standing in the middle of the bar was just the both of us. I was nervous, hell I was extremely nervous. I knew she would never reject me but I wasn’t sure if the idea of getting married would scare her. I knew this is what I wanted and she probably did too.

**“I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt**  
**And as her eyes filled up with tears.”**

She cried whilst smiling like a bubbly baby. I knew those were happy tears and so I was a bit relieved. Then she pulled me closer to her body and kissed me to heaven and back. But she hadn’t responded ‘yes’ yet, and that was the only thing my mind was waiting for. She brought her lips closer to my ear and

**“She said, this is the last thing I expected**  
**And then she took me by the hand**  
**And said, I'll only marry you on one condition.”**

I never knew I could ever be as happy as I was then. I placed the ring on her finger and kissed at the back of her hand like it was the most precious thing. We held each other close, and didn’t think about pulling out. And then, we danced.

**“And we danced**  
**Out there on that empty hardwood floor**  
**The chairs up and the lights turned way down low**  
**The music played, we held each other close**  
**And we danced**  
**Like no one else had ever danced before**  
**I can't explain what happened on that floor**  
**But the music played**  
**We held each other close**  
**And we danced**  
**Yeah, we danced.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome friend AnnieDominie20 for everything.


End file.
